Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF: The Novelization
by Gogeta The Assassin
Summary: (This is a novelization of the 2011 fan manga by Young Jijii.) 3 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT, peace has returned to Earth after the defeat of Omega Shenron, and after Goku left the Earth with Shenron. However, when the peace is ruptured by new foes reminiscent of those from the past, will the Dragon Team be able to take a stand against them in Goku's absence?


**Disclaimer: The following is a novelization of a fan manga. The **_**Dragon Ball**_** franchise is owned by ****Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama****. **_**Dragon Ball AF**_** was originally created by an unknown fan, as well as Toyble (Toyotaro), and Young Jijii's version is not a continuation of the Toyble version. Please support the fan manga and the official release.**

* * *

**Date: May 9, Age 790**

**Location: Anise City**

_(A/N: This is gonna be a pretty long recap going through the finale of the Shadow Dragon Saga, so you might want to grab something to eat or drink for this.)_

**[Dragon Ball Z Kai - The Clouds of War Spread]**

_Last time on Dragon Ball GT..._

_The Dragon Team was in a dire situation. Syn Shenron, the powerful Shadow Dragon of the One-Star Dragon Ball, was overpowering everyone. And what made the situation worse was that Syn had consumed the other six Dragon Balls, transforming him into __**Omega Shenron**__ and making him even more powerful than ever. After Omega had seemingly killed Goku, the deadly Shadow Dragon unleashed an absolute hellstorm of chaos, bringing death and destruction throughout the planet. With nothing they could do to stop them, Vegeta offered to stay behind and fight Omega, ordering Trunks to take the others and leave the planet, so they could find a way to kill the Shadow Dragon and finish the fight that Goku couldn't finish. However, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, despite being very much below Omega's level in terms of power, chose not to leave the Prince of Saiyans behind, because if they were going to avenge the seemingly dead Goku, they might as well do it without having to run away. So, they said goodbye to their families and friends, and they turned back to help Vegeta and keep on fighting. However, despite their efforts, Omega was able to defeat them with ease. But then…_

As Omega Shenron approached and prepared to kill Vegeta, who was bloodied and bruised with a severely injured shoulder that'd been impaled by one of Omega's back spikes, and was lying on the edge of the giant, city-sized crater, the Saiyan prince saw something that made him chuckle.

Omega merely shrugged this off and thought that Vegeta had been broken out of his wits. "So, you're finally at your wits' end, Vegeta? Since you're so desperate to die, I'll have you rest in the same grave as Goku!"

But Vegeta only chuckled again, and gave his response. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You don't understand… that you've lost," said Vegeta, weakly but with a smirk, before he lost consciousness.

_And in that moment, Omega Shenron was about to witness the reason why Vegeta had chuckled. Because the prince had caught a glimpse of their trump card; their final chance at victory; the chance that would save the entire universe from the clutches of darkness. Rising from the giant crater was a big __**Spirit Bomb**__._

"What?!" Omega Shenron was in a state of shock and anger. Then, he saw who was holding the Spirit Bomb, and the confidence that he had from before whittled away quickly.

**[Field of View - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku]**

_The person carrying the Spirit Bomb was none other than Goku. Omega was confident that he had ended Goku for good, so he was shocked by the sudden revelation that he'd failed._

"N-No! I thought I killed you!" Omega yelled with a hint of fear in his voice.

Goku only gave off a small laugh, and he had an answer of his own. "I can't go dying just yet, you know… Not until I've put you down…"

And as Goku rose higher into the darkened sky, small, blue orbs of light started coming off of the last living things on Earth; the luscious, green trees, the beautiful plants, the blue waters, the animals, even the erupting volcanoes, and the survivors of Omega's attacks, who raised their hands to give their energy to Goku. These orbs all went into the Spirit Bomb, making the sphere even bigger, becoming a **Super Spirit Bomb** and parting the clouds, while also wiping away the negative energy covering the planet.

"Do you see this, Omega? What I'm holding is the last hope of the planet! The final battle cry of the Earth, which has suffered long enough from evildoers like you!"

"Damn you!" Omega cursed. Now he was getting riled up. "T-This can't be happening! Surely, you should be dead! I killed you, damn it!"

_Goku, though he had a tired look on his face, only smiled and laughed at this. He knew that Omega would have to try over a thousand times harder to get rid of him. And it turns out that Goku had undergone a mysterious change. He was no longer the Goku he was before. Either he was dead, or he may have become something else entirely._

Omega, out of sheer desperation, fired some energy blasts at Goku, and they hit Goku, but the Saiyan was completely unaffected thanks to an invisible aura cloaking Goku's body. "Why won't you just die?!"

_However, despite not being affected by Omega's attacks, Goku knew that just the Super Spirit Bomb wouldn't be enough. So he decided to call in a favor._

Goku closed his eyes, and he used his telepathy to get in contact with the Kai of North Galaxy himself. "Hey, King Kai! King Kai, can you hear me?"

* * *

"Loud and clear, Goku!" replied King Kai from the Grand Kai's planet. "You're doing a fantastic job, buddy! Remember to finish him with the Spirit Bomb that I taught you to do!"

"_Thanks. But this ain't gonna be enough!"_

* * *

Back on Earth, Omega continued to desperately blast Goku, and though he was still unaffected, he was starting to get moved by the blasts, and he strained to hold the Super Spirit Bomb in place.

Goku then said telepathically, _"I've already taken all the energy to be had from Earth! But the Spirit Bomb's only powerful enough to defeat someone as powerful as Majin Buu! For this to actually work, I'll need to gather energy from the entire universe!"_

* * *

King Kai was amazed by this proposition. "Help from the entire universe, huh? You really hit upon a fantastic idea there!"

"_King Kai, I need to ask you to let my voice reach throughout the entire universe! It's our only hope!"_

"Alright, Goku! Leave it to me!"

And so, following through with Goku's plan, he called out to the other Kais. "Kais of the East, South, and West! We have an urgent situation on Earth and your help is needed!"

As King Kai talked with Goku, the other Kais were doing their own things: East Kai was trimming bushes; West Kai was napping under an umbrella at the poolside of Grand Kai's house; and South Kai was training his fighters. But when they heard King Kai's telepathic message, their attention was caught.

Then, they heard another voice. And it was from none other than Goku. _"PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! PLEASE, LEND ME YOUR POWER!"_

_Hearing Goku's urge for assistance, the Kais called out to every planet in each quadrant of the universe._

* * *

_From the Namekians on New Namek…_

On the beautiful, green pearl that was New Namek, the Namekians of all the planet's villages rose their hands to the sky, sending their energy to Goku.

* * *

_To the Para Brothers and reformed members of the Luud Cult on Beehay…_

"You know the drill, so dance with us!"

"Shake your rump…"

"And put 'em up!"

And so, with the Para Brothers, the reformed Luud Cult members rose their hands in the air.

* * *

_To the inhabitants of Imecka…_

The Imeckians living in Imecka's city, which had been freed from Don Kee's rule, raised their hands to the sky, including the imprisoned Gale, Sheela, Don Kee, and the police officers guarding them. Even Ledgic, Don Kee's former bodyguard, obliged to raising his hands in the air.

* * *

_To the larger-than-life wildlife of Monmaasu…_

In the humongous forest of the planet, a giant was walking with a goat, who he'd recently obtained as a pet. This was the very same giant who Goku, Trunks, and Pan had encountered in their search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls. When he heard Goku's voice calling out to the entire universe, he raised his hands up as well, seeing as this was the same person who had helped him get rid of a nasty toothache that'd been caused by accidentally eating one of the Black-Star Balls, and that he might as well return the favor for the Saiyan helping him out. Even all the animals and insects on Monmaasu lent Goku their energy.

* * *

_To the villagers on Gelbo…_

On Gelbo, the villagers living near the destroy Mt. Gelbo rose their hands to the air in response to Goku's voice, lending their power to the Saiyan. Leena, Doma, and the Gelbo Elder ran out of their village house, and they joyfully called out, "Goku!" raising their hands to the air as well. Even Zoonama, the catfish monster who'd been forgiven for the trouble he'd caused the Gelboians and became a permanent resident of the village, now working as a farmer, raised his hands in glee.

* * *

_To the people of Pital…_

And the Pitalians, including the workers and patients of one the hospital Goku, Trunks, and Pan had visited during the travels through the universe, and even the mysterious alien boy who'd they brought to the planet raised their hands to the air, giving their energy to Goku.

_And all the energy sent from throughout the entire universe went to one planet: Earth._

* * *

The energy that was given by the many citizens of the universe was sent to Earth in blue streaks of energy. They blasted straight past Videl, Uub, Bulla, and Pan, who were carrying Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Hercule in flight, forcing them to dodge.

"What was that?" asked Videl in surprise.

As the energy streaks flew by, Pan touched a passing one, feeling its energy, and she was in amazement when she did. "That energy… it's from the Imeckians!"

Pan then started feeling the other streaks, recognizing the different energies coming from the Namekians, the Gelboians, the Luud Cult, and the Pitalians. Then, she saw which way they were going, and she could sense a huge power in the distance. And she recognized that power well.

"Grandpa!"

* * *

_The energy from the universe's citizens led straight to Goku, with the Super Spirit Bomb in tow. But now, thanks to all the energy that had been sent out, the Super Spirit Bomb had become bigger than before. It was now… the __**Universal Spirit Bomb**__._

Seeing how much bigger the Spirit Bomb had become, Goku knew it was time to end this. "Thanks, King Kai! And thank you, people of the universe!"

Omega Shenron had enough of this, and he created a **Negative Karma Ball** by charging lightning from his hands, forming a big, crimson energy sphere before throwing it up at Goku, and it exploded on impact. Omega smirked victoriously, thinking that he'd finally killed the Saiyan. But that confidence turned into fear when he saw the smoke clear, only to find that Goku was completely unaffected by his ultimate attack.

"W-What are you?"

Then, the Universal Spirit Bomb began glowing bright like the sun. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta woke up from unconsciousness to see the bright, blue energy sphere high in the sky.

As that happened, Pan, Uub, Videl, and Bulla, with Hercule, Chi-Chi, and Bulma in tow, flew back to the obliterated Anise City, where they could see the Universal Spirit Bomb in clear view. They landed on a destroyed building, and saw the bomb glowing in the clear, blue sky.

And when Pan saw Goku holding the big sphere, she exclaimed in glee, "Grandpa, you're like a god!"

Goku looked down to Omega, and he called out, "Here goes!"

However, Omega was completely unprepared for this. "N-No, wait! Hold on!"

However, Goku wasn't going to listen to Omega's pleas. And to prove his point, he threw the Universal Spirit Bomb down at the Shadow Dragon, who screamed in horror and fear.

When the gigantic energy sphere hit the ground, the ground shook hard. Omega still screamed as the bomb completely engulfed him. He felt his body start to crack from the Universal Spirit Bomb's power until finally, his body couldn't take it. The Shadow Dragon's body was absolutely obliterated from the head down, until it was completely disintegrated. Omega Shenron had finally been killed. And so, the Universal Spirit Bomb ran through the ground, before it went up into the air and exploded radiantly.

_With Omega Shenron gone, the battle had finally reached its conclusion. However, everyone was met with an unexpected visit from someone._

Pan and the others ran to find an unconscious Goku lying on the ground. As Pan urged her grandfather to wake up, the Dragon Balls turned back to their orange color, and the cracks were sealed away. Then, they suddenly started to glow.

Pan took note of this. "The Dragon Balls…"

Then, lightning shot up from the seven Balls, and the lightning formed into an all-too-familiar dragon with green skin and glowing, red eyes.

**[Dragon Ball GT - Shenron Theme]**

_The Dragon Team was met by the surprise appearance of Shenron himself. And no one had even summoned him._

Everyone was shocked to see Shenron, especially now. "Wait a minute! Why's Shenron here? We didn't summon him!" exclaimed Bulma.

_However, everyone was about to discover the reason why Shenron had appeared without being summoned._

"Well, if it ain't Shenron!" said Goku, who'd been healed by Shenron post his unexpected appearance. He got up and he told the dragon, "Well, all the Shadow Dragons have been put away!"

"**Yes,**" said Shenron in his booming voice. "**But do you know why they appeared in the first place?**"

"Yeah," replied Goku.

_Shenron explained that when Hell and the living world were connected for some time thanks to a portal created by Hell Fighter 17 and a brainwashed Android 17, the Dragon Balls cracked under the pressure of the negative energy that came from Hell. Shenron then came to a second conclusion that the Dragon Balls had been overused, and for that, he had to take drastic measures._

"**I'm afraid now I must separate myself from the Earth and the Dragon Balls for a long time.**"

_Goku understood what Shenron had to do, but he decided to make one last wish, and that was to revive everyone who'd been killed in the battles against Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons, under the reasoning that he wanted everyone to work together in rebuilding Earth after all the chaos that had ensued. Shenron obliged, and he used his powers one last time to revive everyone who died in all the intense battles. With that, the eternal dragon was ready to say goodbye. And he wanted Goku to come with him._

**[Zard - Don't You See!]**

"**Climb on, Goku,**" requested Shenron, as he lowered his huge head to meet with Goku.

"Should've known it'd end this way," said Goku, turning around to family and friends one last time, before he hopped onto the eternal dragon's head.

"Hold on, Kakarot!" called out Vegeta as he jumped over to Shenron and his rival. "Are you going off to train?" Then, a brief thought came over Vegeta. "Wait, are you…?"

However, Goku put a finger to his lips, indicating that what Vegeta was thinking should be kept a secret. "See you later, Vegeta." Then, Goku called out happily, "See ya, everyone!" as Shenron flew off, taking Goku and the Dragon Balls with him.

_And so, Goku left Vegeta as the sole protector of Earth in his stead, and with one final goodbye to his friends and family, Goku left with Shenron. And after visiting Krillin at Kame House, and Piccolo down in Hell, Goku and Shenron flew off into the sunset, vanishing to places unknown…_

_And now, exactly three years have passed since Shenron and Goku left the Earth. Peace has returned to the Earth once again, and the members of the Dragon Team have progressed on with their lives._

* * *

**Location: Planet Frieza No. 79**

Activity of the Frieza Force had been severely lacking ever since the deaths of Frieza and King Cold almost 30 years ago, in Age 764. Now, the galactic empire had fallen apart in Frieza's absence; ever since the day a revolt on Planet Frieza No. 448 took place in Age 779, forcing all Frieza Force members to retreat after the rebellion became too fierce to contain, there were many uprisings against the Frieza Force, causing the empire's control across the universe to dwindle.

About 14 years had passed since then, and the Frieza Force had now lost control over several planets. But, despite Frieza being, that didn't mean that there wasn't going to be someone new to lead the Frieza Force. And that someone was coming today…

In the base's main security room, Malaka, a doctor who'd been working for the Frieza Force for decades, even after the Genocide of the Saiyans, had been monitoring the Frieza Force soldiers in medical machines over the monitors connected to the security cameras, as it was a typical job of a doctor in the Frieza Force.

Suddenly, one of the monitors started beeping. Malaka was surprised at this, and he went over to take a look. "This signal! C-Can it be?!"

And the doctor's surprise turned into shock when he saw what was happening. "It really is!"

And so, he pulled a microphone close to him to project his announcement. "This is an urgent message to all troops! Lord Ize is about to be born! I repeat, Lord Ize about to be born! All troops nearby, hurry to meet him!"

Two soldiers who were actually nearby, named Nabana and Navy, heard the announcement and followed through with Malaka's instructions. They rushed through a hallway of the base before making it to a big door.

And as if on command, the door opened, taking Nabana and Navy by surprise. The door, which split off in three ways, fully opened to reveal a dark room. And someone was in it.

_ ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ_

_ ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ __ゴ_

(Menacing)

This person appeared to be a Kori-jin, the race of Frieza. He looked very much like Frieza, except he had thick purple marks on his face going from his eyes, which were golden yellow with black pupils and black scleras. This Kori-jin had blue sections on his head and shoulders, and he had chest armor that was naturally part of his body. He wore light gray wristbands on both arms and light gray ankle bands around his legs. His skin was black, except for his head, which was a light gray, and the very tip of his tail which was white. He also has red lines on the sides of his head, and swirling red lines on his armor. And he was a few inches taller than Frieza. This… was Lord Ize.

**IZE (アイズ/Aizu)**

_(A/N: Kori-jin is the name I came up with for Frieza's race, and it's mainly a pun on "kōri", the Japanese word for ice.)_

**[Dragon Ball Z Kai - A New Foe Rears His Head]**

Ize walked out of the dark room, which was actually a thawing chamber. He shook his body, getting rid of the water that came from the ice he thawed in for years.

Nabana was the first of the two soldiers to speak. "Congratulations on your birth, Lord Ize," he said. "You've done a fine job in thawing out for all these long years."

"Ize? Is that my name?" the Kori-jin queried in discovering his name.

"Y-Yes, sir," replied Navy. "Your late father, Lord Frieza, gave it to you."

"I see," Ize said as he cracked his neck.

"Not to rush you, Lord Ize, but is there anything you need?" asked Nabana. "If there's something you want, just ask."

Ize stayed silent for a few moments, those short seconds being absolutely tense for Nabana and Navy, as they were in the very presence of Frieza's offspring. Then, he spoke. "Alright. In that case, what is the current state of the Frieza Force?"

Nabana and Navy were worried about what Ize would do to them if they told him how the Frieza Force had gone downhill, but there was no point in trying to hide it. So Nabana was the one to tell him. "I-I'm afraid it's suffered immensely since the passing of your father, and your grandfather, King Cold. We've lost control of several planets after they died, especially with the many rebellions that occurred."

Ize remained silent again, causing the two soldiers to gulp with worry. "I understand. If that is the situation, then I shall become the new galactic emperor, and I'll proceed to rebuild the Frieza Force and make it stronger than ever. But first… I wish to fight a strong opponent before I do."

Nabana and Navy were taken by surprise by this statement. First, Ize already wanted to become the new leader of the Frieza Force, and now he wanted to fight someone powerful.

"A-A… strong opponent, sir?" asked Navy in fear.

"Precisely!" answered Frieza's son as he gave a malicious grin to himself and clenched his fist. "I want to let loose the power I've preserved over these long years of thawing. And I can't stand just idling around."

"Understood, Lord Ize!" obeyed Nabana. "Well then, I'll take you to a planet with the finest of strong warriors right away."

"Thank you. Oh, and you, bring me a cold drink, too," Ize requested to .

"Y-Yes, sir!" obeyed Navy. "I'll have one right out."

"_Just you wait, father,_" thought Ize to himself. "_I'll make my presence known throughout the entire universe. I'll show everyone who the new galactic emperor truly is! Then everyone in the universe will know the name… __**Ize!**_"

_However… The entire universe was about to face a great danger, the likes of which had never been seen before. This… is __**Dragon Ball AF**_.

**Song: Cha-La Head-Cha-La**

**Composer: Chiho Kiyooka**

**Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto**

**Performer: Hironobu Kageyama**

_**Dragon Ball AF**_

**ドラゴンボール ****AF**

* * *

_Cha-la head-cha-la_

_Nani ga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa_

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/HIDEKATSU SHIBATA**

Omega Shenron

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/RYŌ HORIKAWA**

Vegeta

_Cha-la head-cha-la_

_Mune ga pachipachi suru hodo_

**COLLEEN CLINKENBEARD/MASAKO NOZAWA**

Goku

**SEAN SCHEMMEL/NAOKI TATSUTA**

King Kai

_Sawagu Genki-dama_

_Cha-la head-cha-la_

**BRAD JACKSON/YUKITOSHI HORI**

Bon Para

**BILL TOWNSLEY/KAZUNARI TANAKA**

Don Para

**IMAN NADEMZADEH/BIN SHIMADA**

Son Para

_Atama karappo no hou ga yume tsumekomeru_

**KARA EDWARDS/YŪKO MINAGUCHI**

Videl

**ELISE BAUGHMAN/YŪKO MINAGUCHI**

Pan

_Cha-la head-cha-la_

**MONICA RIAL/AYA HISAKAWA**

Bulma

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/RYŪZABURO ŌTOMO**

Shenron

_Egao urutora zetto de_

**JUSTIN COOK/SHINOBU SATOUCHI**

Malaka

**CHRIS PATTON/YUSUKE NUMATA**

Nabana

**AUSTIN TINDLE/TAKUYA KIRIMOTO**

Navy

_Kyou mo Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

**CHRIS GUERRERO/SHIN-ICHIRO MIKI**

Ize

_SPARKING!_

**DOC MORGAN/NAOKI TATSUTA**

Narrator

* * *

_End Note (Friday, November 8, 2019): Hey, guys and gals! Well, thank Kami I finally finished this prologue! Seriously, I've been working on it since September, but school stuff got in the way of me finishing it sooner. And at most times, when I had the chance to get a lot of it done, I wound up getting sidetracked with something else. But now, it's finally done. Welcome to the novelization... of Dragon Ball AF, the 2011 fan manga by Young Jijii, which is his version of a GT sequel that originally was just an April Fools' joke all the way back in 1997. This novelization is gonna be relatively the same from the original, except, if you can tell, I'm going to add in some of my own things, like how Ize will take up the mantle as leader of the Frieza Force, while still desiring to test his power on some strong opponents. I've been intending on doing something like this for a while now, which is making novelizations of fan-made Dragon Ball series. The next novelization I'm working on is Dragon Ball Taiyou, a Dragon Ball series on YouTube created by a YouTuber by the name of TorrinSol. I definitely recommend you check it out! It combines both Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (plus mods) with 3D animation (at least starting at the third episode post the prologue; episodes 1 and 2, plus the prologue videos only use Xenoverse 2). But, at the time I'm writing this, it's really late, so once I wake up on Saturday, brush my teeth, and have a hearty and delicious breakfast, I'll start writing chapter 1 of the DBAF novelization. Oh, and after the credits and preview of the second chapter, I'll be teasing something I've been working on with a friend. If you haven't read the author's notes or end notes that indicate this, I suggest you stay tuned. It's gonna be great! But, until then, that's all from me! Catch ya later! Gogeta, out!_

_End Note (Sunday, March 1, 2020): Hey, everyone! Just wanted to give a few updates! First, of you've read this prologue before this end note showed up, you'll notice I've made some changes to the prologue of this novelization, the most noticeable being that I had Cha-La Head-Cha-La as the ending theme for this chapter. Second, I'll be releasing a preview of the next episode-chapter of Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF: The Novelization as the next chapter of One Single Difference in the Dragon World. Speaking of which, I should be releasing the next story of that series by the end of this month. I say the end of this month because I have **a lot** of school work to deal with. Speaking of the next story, I created a poll in my profile regarding the ending for the next One Single Difference in the Dragon World story. So please leave your votes and once enough people have voted, you'll find out the results! And one more thing: I have an Archive Of Our Own (AO3) account now! I'm gonna try and post the stories I've made here onto AO3, so look forward to that. I'll leave my AO3 account name on my FanFiction profile so you can find me there. And that's all! Whether you're reading this prologue again or for the first time, I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to favorite and follow this story so you'll never miss any updates for it. And follow me so you'll never miss if I upload any new stories. Anyway, catch ya later! Gogeta, out!_


End file.
